Truth or Dare
by GlitterInTheSky
Summary: The Hunger Games characters are playing Truth or Dare! Join the crowd and get to see who is dared and asked the truth! Warning: This story will cause you to cry from laughter and have extremely painful stomach cramps from laughing. Enjoy!
1. Truth or Dare

**Author's note: My second fanfiction! Please review on your opinions and the first reviewer will get a huge kudos from me and a mention on the next chapter! Enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter One

Katniss's POV

I groan as I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. "Finnick! What's the reason to have us sit in a circle?" I complain as I gesture to Annie, Thresh, Foxface, Rue, Prim, Gale, Johanna, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Effie, Clove, him, Peeta and me. "Stop, complaining, okay?" Finnick groans as Annie giggles. Then, Cato speaks up. "If you don't tell us what's the reason, we're all going to leave." All of us nod in agreement as Haymitch snores from his place on the sofa. We start to get up and Finnick wildly gestures for us to sit down. "Fine, fine! I won't keep you waiting anymore." he sighs dramatically and all of us roll our eyes except Annie and Effie, who are both openly gawking at him. "Today, we will be playing an ancient game called-" he gets cut off by Annie. "Truth or dare!" Annie excitedly squeals. All of us look at each other in confusion and Finnick clears his throat. "As for the unexpected delay," he looks at Annie and Annie blushes and apologises. "This game is played by using a bottle." Rue opens her mouth to speak but Finnick holds up his hand to silence her. "A person will the spin the bottle and the person it points to will be asked truth or dare. If that person will answer truth, that person will have to answer the question he or she is given. If dare, you will have to do what the person asks you to do. Get it?" all Of us nod then Prim speaks up. "Where's the bottle?"

Silence.

"Oh! Haymitch has one!" Clove points to the place near Haymitch's feet where a single empty bottle lay. Thresh picks it up and Gale wipes the top with his sleeve. Finnick gets it and places it in the middle of the circle we formed.

"Truth or dare is finally starting!" Finnick shouts as he spins the bottle.

After 5 seconds of spinning it finally lands on-


	2. Clove's Pretending

**Author's note: Kudos to the first reviewer of this story, addictedtochocolates! Thank you for reviewing! I've been a little disappointed lately since a guest told me that I copied this story from another person. To that guest, I did not copy this story. Yes, we have the same idea and title but this story is completely 100% my own. Now, the only thing I've got to say is that I welcome creative comments but that one was a little deep. Thank you for reviewing and I hope this story will live up to your expectations. **

**The note is getting long so here's the next chapter.**

****Chapter Two

Cato's POV

Finally! It stopped spinning and it landed on-

Clove.

Clove's eyes widen and I smirk. "Well, Clovey since it landed on you may I have the privilege of knowing if the answer is the truth or the dare?" Finnick asks seductively and Clove gives him a the death glare. "Dare! I'm no sissy and it's CLOVE! Ok now, Merman?" Clove smirks as we high-five. "Oh, you did not just call me Merman, hideous beast?" Finnick exclaims in fake shock.

"Yes, I just did. And I'm not a hideous beast, got it, Finnicky?"

"No, you did not! And my name's not Finnicky. It's Finnick."

"Yes-"

"Will you two stop fighting?!"I exclaim and Finnick gives me a shove. "Beast boy just got jealous of me flirting with his girlfriend, eh?"Finnick laughs and I growl. Annie notices and calmly tells him."Just give her the dare, Finnick." Annie says as she drags Finnick back to his original place. "Ok, I dare you to throw a bucket of cold water with ice onto Haymitch and throw the bucket, too and when he wakes up, tell him that both you are married and living with your 8 children." Finnick guffaws. Clove's about to hurl herself at him when Marvel speaks up. "Just do it, Clove. You picked dare." Marvel smirks as we exchange amused looks. "Here, this is the bucket I use to wake Haymitch up."Katniss laughs as she hands Clove a metal bucket. Clove growls and heads to the kitchen and goes back with the bucket filled with ice cold water and ice. She grimaces as all of us move out of the way and hurls the metal bucket onto Haymitch. It hits Haymitch right on the forehead and spills the water on his face. All of us burst laughing as he sputters and jumps up and slashes the air with a rusty knife. Clove looks at him and screams."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HAYMITCH?! YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING ON THAT SOFA FOR 3 YEARS WHILE I WORKED TO THE BONE TO SUPPORT OUR 8 CHILDREN! HOW COULD YOU?!" She screams hysterically and starts sobbing. Darn. she's a good actress. She looks at our side and smirks while pretend crying. Haymitch looks at her and says

"What?"

"You don't love me! Oh how did I let myself be fooled! Oh, oh! After 5 of our children died!" she bursts out hysterically as Haymitch goes to her and pats her back awkwardly, believing her. "Now, now... Err... Sweetheart."he looks confusedly at her and I could'nt take it anymore and burst out laughing. Haymitch looks at us and groans as Clove is rolling on the floor laughing. "I'm a fool!" he says as all of us sit on our original places forming a circle as Clove sits on her place next to me. Tears are streaming down her face as she keeps on laughing. "Can't... Believe... A... Victor... Who... survived... A Hunger Games... With two times... More... Tributes...fell for a pathetic game called pretending...!" She laughs hysterically and clutches at her stomach. "oh, great sweetheart I guess I'll join this pathetic game of yours." he says as he sits beside Thresh. "I'll spin!" Clove shouts, recovering from her laughing state as she spins the bottle and finally it stops on-


	3. AN! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**Author's note: I'm sorry but this story will be on stop. I've temporarily run out of ideas and I'm currently going to focus on my other story, Shining Bright. I'm very sorry if you have been waiting for an update. I will probably be updating as soon as I have an idea. Thank you for reading my stories and hope you will still stick with my stories and wait for an update. **

**Xoxo,**

**Kateeta317**


	4. Another AN! But it's important!

**Author's Notes: Ahem! Before I start, I'm very grateful for all the support you've given my story. But, I realized my stories are not receiving a lot of reviews. I'll be completly stopping all my stories,**

**1. All Over Again Except Different**

**2. Truth or Dare**

**3. Shining Bright **

**4. The Only One I Trust**

**I'm really sorry but I lost all of my inspiration and I think I'm still not a fully developed author. I'll gladly answer all the PMs you will send me and I'm happy that some of you have taken the time to review. I'm not sure if I going to continue, but I have a draft for Shining Bright's Chapter 5. I'll probably be posting it soon. I have checked my stories and they have received over 1,000 views but they have only received about 12 to 23 reviews for the whole story. I'll gladly update if at least 10 more people review. I'll be deleting all stories if there are still no new reviews. September 9, 2012 is the deadline. It will probably be earlier since I live in the Philippines. I'm very sorry if you have been waiting for a review but I have lost inspiration. Here's my convo with my mom about this story:**

**Me: I'm thinking about deleting my stories on and starting anew.**

**Mom: Why? *mixes soup***

**Me: A lot are not reviewing and I have received some flames.**

**Mom: Flames?**

**Me: Haters' comments.**

**Mom: Oh. Well, it depends on you. Are you willing to delete all your hardwork just because you didn't receive reviews?**

**Me: No.*glumly flips the page of Math textbook***

**Mom: Then think about it, honey. How about hold a deadline that if they didn't review, you'll delete the stories?**

**Me: That's practically blackmailing, mom!**

**Mom: But, it will make them listen!**

**Me: Hmmm... Ok maybe I'll try it.**

**Mom: Mothers know best, okay?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. *heads up the stairs and goes to room to sulk and wallow in self-pity***

**And now, I'm doing it! Thanks, mom! You're the best!**

**Mom: Told you so! **

**Okay, heads back to topic. I also talked about it with my friend or enemy who's on too but I'm not revealing the name!**

**Unknown: Hey! I noticed your stories have almost no reviews at all! (nice way to start a convo, but she's a frenemy! Of course she's like that)**

**Me: Shut up, *****! (good thing no teachers were listening) **

**Unknown: Better stop the stories! My stories are practically goddesses compared to yours! (enemy during that time)**

**Me: At least I actually have 4 stories! You only have 2!**

**Unknown: Yeah, but I have a hundred reviews already! You have what, 1?!**

**Me: Grr... *walks away***

**Yeah, very inspiring. But I mean, people need to be pressured! (I'm evil) I like reviews and if there's none I'm practically ripping chunks of hair out of my scalp. Sooo, I love reviews like I love Peeta Mellark's eyes! (gorgeous! Eeee!) Ok, I'm done squealing. Peeta Mellark is my weakness. Say his name and I'll met like a sundae in the middle of July! (scorching sun!) So, maybe you'll convince me to not delete my stories if you give me Peeta Mellark! (not a fair trade and hard to get, since he's still going to appear in about 600 more years! But come on, who'll turn down Peeta Mellark? I'm practically doodling " my name Mellark" All over my Math notebook right now.) I'm obsessed with PM! (Peeta's initials) Anyways, bye bye now and see you on the deadline! *laughs evilly***

**xoxo, **

**Fashionable****You (formerly Kateeta317)**


	5. ANSWER TO MY AN!

**Author's note: Ok, ok! The readers have finally spoken! I decided that NONE of my stories will be deleted! Thanks for the support. Chapter 5 of Shining Bright is being edited and will probably be out by next week. The Only One I Trust is being edited. It's first chapter is a bit rushed so I will probably delete it first and then edit it but I'll post it soon. In the meantime, All Over Again Except Different is currently going to be only in one pov and it's KATNISS'S POV. Peeta's POV is a bit hard to write since I really can't describe the things he sees in a way he does. He is good with words right? I'm a sucker for those. I stutter a lot when I talk and you would probably teach me how to talk properly. I write a lot but I will get a 0 when it comes to words. Turth or Dare is on hiatus but you can PM me about ideas for the next truth or dare. I'll accept the best truths and dares and have readers poll on who will be chosen but I won't reveal the truths or dares. I'm really happy you have paid attention to my stories and I hope you will again!**

***runs around happily to succeed in getting the readers' attention but falls flat on face***

**Totally me. I'm very klutzy. Soooooo, this is goodbye until the next chapter, my dear lovelies! And since I'm still a newbie, how do you write those lines when you get to the next scene? Been wanting to do that for a long time. And, how do you get a beta reader? I've been wanting one too. PM me your answers! Bye now! **

**xoxo,**

**GlitterInTheSky (formerly Kateeta317)**


End file.
